<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ashes and blizzards and a bit of destiny by FyreLily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190085">ashes and blizzards and a bit of destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreLily/pseuds/FyreLily'>FyreLily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, F/F, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, No beta we die like the redheads in rwby lol, Romance, These bitches gay!!, Winter is a Deluxe Fruit, also, can u tell that the author has no idea how to write romance, pls just let these two kiss, so is cinder lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreLily/pseuds/FyreLily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinder Fall and Winter Schnee both have jobs to do. </p><p>But a beautiful stranger, a few stray thoughts, and a night of dancing surely won't hurt?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cinder Fall/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ashes and blizzards and a bit of destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi there!! we are officially in hiatus, and... im snowfall brainrotting!! so here we go!! It's not my... best work (actually kind of embarrassed by this lmao), but I hope you like it. please keep in mind that this is a sort of au, where there was an atlas ball, and things between cinder and winter are... better than they actually are in the show</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cinder is not fond of parties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are frivolous, and stupid, and take up time that she could be using to do actually productive activities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, that does not mean that they can’t be fun from time to time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party that Cinder is currently at is extravagant, flashy, and excessive. Of course it is. They are talking about the Schnees, after all. Cinder does not know why Jaqcues Schnee has decided to throw a gigantic ball, but is the why really important? He’s a narcissistic asshole who doesn’t care for anyone but himself. She doesn’t need to know his thought process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All she needs to do is what she’s told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no for much longer, surely not. Soon, Cinder will be free. Soon, she will have won. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Without you, I am nothing… but because of you, I am everything.</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder pulls herself away from this train of thought, away from memories that she doesn’t even know if she wants to forget. She needs to focus on the task at hand. If she can just complete this task, then maybe she can finally go back to Salem. Get herself back on track. Back where she belongs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back on the path to getting what she wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder does not care much for fashion, but when she wants to put on a show… it’s foolish to think that anyone in the room could possibly be staring anywhere else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s best not to show off tonight. She wants to blend in, not stand out. She needs to be stealthy, quiet enough to get in, get the lamp, and get out. So she goes for something beautiful, yet soft. Enchanting, but somehow unnoticeable. Stunning, and still silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder’s dress is long and black, flowing over her back and rippling over the floor. While the ruffles touch the floor behind her, the front of Cinder’s legs are exposed, up to her knees. The shine and twinkles of her silver high heels match the glitter around the dress’s waistline. The bodice is darker than the pools of Grimm in Salem’s kingdom, with a small, beautiful white heart sewn into Cinder’s chest, like a sparkling diamond. Black and gray lace go up from the dress and over her shoulders, halting in a curve and showing off most of her back. Cinder’s Grimm arm is disguised by a velvety cape that flows over her arm, blending with the dress as if it was the same thing. The other arm wears a long, fingerless silver glove that goes past her elbow and fades into an orange the color of Cinder’s eyes.  A silver choker, complete with a burning orange topaz is fitted around her neck. Smaller versions of it adorn Cinder’s hair. Her hair in a high bun, with a thick lock of it over the left side of her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can’t afford to be recognized for something like a missing eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder turns around to look at Neo. The illusionist stands behind her, tilted into a scornful pose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder rolls her eyes. “You know the plan. Get to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo scoffs, though soundlessly as always. She flicks her hat up and waltzes away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder rolls her eyes again and readjusts her choker. She looks out over the ballroom, watching the dancers spin and twirl. Fools, all of them. Flitting around without a care in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have no idea what’s coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have no idea that she is already here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something on the side of the ballroom catches Cinder’s eye- no, someone. A young woman, sipping a drink while leaning against the wall. Cinder can’t see clearly from here… maybe she should fix that. No, she can’t get distracted. Especially not by a pretty girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… Cinder can barely see her face from here, hidden by all of the woman’s snowy white hair. Surely it wouldn’t hurt just to go down and see the woman, maybe have a drink or two, or a dance. It’ll only take a few minutes. It’s not like Cinder deserves a break, and she’s done nothing worthy of a reward, but… she can’t resist. She is enchanted by this beautiful stranger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder slips off of the railing that she leans against, and down the grand staircase, over to the corner of the dance floor where the white-haired stranger stands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman does not appear to have seen her. She looks deep in her thoughts, brooding with her drink held a few inches from her lips. Cinder can see her face now. She curses herself, holding in a bitter laugh. Of course. Of course the one that Cinder was drawn to is someone like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter Schnee. One of Ironwood’s special operatives. Jacques Schnee’s oldest daughter. A fearsome Huntress. An Atlas elite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder is trapped. Does she turn back, and forget all of this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But her hair, the color of lilies in the springtime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And her sapphire eyes… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And her lips…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I… help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter hates parties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if she didn’t have all the bad memories of her father’s parties from when she was a child, Winter thinks that she would still hate them. They just… aren’t her cup of tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that’s why when General Ironwood asked her to come to her father’s ridiculous ball to watch out for trouble in this over the top dress, she was, to say the least, pissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, orders are orders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she looks good in white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the way that the woman in front of her was looking, Cinder Fall thinks so too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter has to admit, Cinder has done a good job of disguising herself. She’s hidden her and her… arm very well. With her burning amber eye, wearing that stunning black dress, Cinder is…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathtaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Winter has a job to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She places her drink on the platter of a passing servant and walks quickly (but not too quickly) over to Cinder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I… help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder looks momentarily shocked, but regains herself quickly. A sly smile spreads onto her face. “Well, hello there. I didn’t see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter resists rolling her eyes. “I see. And I assume that you know who I am, so could we possibly skip past the pleasantries?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter doesn’t know why she’s rushing through this conversation. She could scare Cinder off, she could ruin everything for the General. But something about this woman makes her want to get straight to the point to learn exactly what she wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe a little voice in the back of her head wants to give her exactly that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder tilts her head to the side curiously. “Do you believe in destiny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter is taken aback. “...What?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re matching.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter blinks, looking at Cinder’s dress. It’s black as night, a perfect compliment to her snow white gown. But it’s ruffled in the front, and uneven. Winter’s is long and smooth, with a slit going up her thigh. They both wear a silver, jeweled choker, oddly enough. Winter is wearing sapphires. Unfortunately, she does not have enough rock expertise to know what Cinder is wearing around her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both wear silver shoes and gloves as well, although Cinder’s heels are taller, and her gloves are fingerless and long, while Winter’s are short and cover her whole hand. Although both gloves fade into a gradient, both the color of the wearer’s eyes, they are not the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Similar outfits, but not quite matching. Perhaps they had the same designer? A coincidence, but not impossible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter’s eyes fall on Cinder’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the center of her chest is a small, white heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the center of Winter’s is a black heart, of the same shape, size, and placement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s… quite a coincidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes that we’re matching or yes that you believe in destiny?” Cinder questions innocently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both,” Winter replies. “We are matching, and yes. Yes, I believe in destiny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As do I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stand in silence for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes. Cinder’s eyes are hot and fiery, with a blazing fierceness that just might scare Winter in the eyes of any other person. But for some reason, it just… entices her. She wonders what Cinder sees in </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder is the first to speak. “Miss Schnee?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just Winter will do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Winter</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cinder teases with a short curtsy. She straightens up immediately, as if the action surprised even herself. But she continues on, locking eyes with Winter once again. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I have this dance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder has no idea what she’s doing. She should’ve backed out the moment she realized who Winter was. Now she’s risked everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And here she is, asking for a dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her gloved hand extends out to Winter, without a single twitch or shake or shudder, despite knowing how terrible of an idea this is. Her right arm is capable of dancing, and well… the other </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a bit of a dead giveaway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But wasn’t there someone famous who said to risk it all for love? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that this was love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not yet, at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never, Cinder tells herself. She cannot love. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>will not </span>
  </em>
  <span>love. It has never been a part of her. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She does not know what love feels like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But here she is, standing with her arm outstretched to the dazzling ice queen in front of her, the enchanting goddess of cold, a true nymph of blizzards. Winter lives up to her namesake. She is chilly and bites bitterly, with the ability to destroy anything in her path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>by the gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she is so, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder suddenly knows that her plan will absolutely not be successful if she goes through with this. She will miss her chance. She will lose this battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter smiles wryly, casting away the last of her shyness. “Just one dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it is possible for someone to be both the best dancer in the world and the world dancer in the world at the same time, that someone is Winter Schnee. She is graceful and lovely… but also a total mess. A gay disaster, if you will. She starts out fine, but somehow, along the way, everything gets... muddled. Suddenly, she’s tripping over her feet and the whole place is on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s a slight exaggeration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The point is, Winter probably should not have accepted this invitation to dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially not from one of the most dangerous criminals in Remnant. But if she’s following destiny’s path tonight… then who is she to not take what destiny (a hot girl) has offered her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter’s smile turns into a shy grin, suddenly nervous. Hopefully, she won’t fuck this up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least not before she does her job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cannot get.. attached. She cannot accept this dance for any other reason than to fulfill the orders that General Ironwood gave her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cannot have the time of her life with Cinder for any other reason but to detain her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Winter wishes that things were different. She tries to shove these longings down, to push them away, but it’s hard to control something that you can’t touch or grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Winter Schnee has two minutes to dance before everything goes to hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes Cinder’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They whirl onto the dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter locks eyes with Cinder, blue meeting orange, ice meeting fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And suddenly they are dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Winter does not trip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She does not fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder is… enjoying this. She straightens her spine, her left hand held behind her back, and the back of right hand against the back of Winter’s. They rotate, walking in the same circle, never breaking eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go in, clutching each other’s hands and spinning around each other like tops. Cinder twirls into Winter’s arms, the Huntress twisting her into a deep dip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder doesn’t breathe. They are so close, their breathing matched, their hearts beating as one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter whisks Cinder up quickly, suddenly avoiding her eyes. A feeling settles into Cinder’s chest. What… what is this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drift out, then in again, whirling around each other again. This time, Cinder brings Winter into a low dip. She hopes that Winter cannot feel her grimm arm through the fabric. Too late now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This movement lasts longer, the few seconds seeming to last for eternity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder hears the blood rushing in her ears, her heart pounding in her chest as the music fades away into nothing and the song finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter gazes up at her, lips slightly parted, breathing shallowly, blinking slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would it be so wrong if Cinder kissed her right here and now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter gives a soft, then sly smile, as if she can tell what Cinder is thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it,” she whispers, sending a prayer to the gods that she barely believes in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulls Winter up, into her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder leans in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter wraps her arms around Cinder’s neck, and</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips meet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything is on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world is burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it is glorious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whereas the moment before had lasted for a million lifetimes, this one feels like it lasts for only a second. Unforgettable, but far too short. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they pull apart, Cinder looks into Winter’s eyes, expecting to see a reflection of herself, of whatever crazy emotions that she is feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, there are tears in Winter’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder blinks in shock. What? Why is…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter embraces her, laying her head on Cinder’s shoulder, her lips close to her ear. Cinder stiffens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go,” she murmurs. “You need to run.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Cinder asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was… I’m so, so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder can feel the blue-eyed woman shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Cinder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was a set-up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A trap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder almost reels back, but wills herself to stay still. It’s not like she’s surprised. Of course Ironwood would dream up something like this. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a wanted criminal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you telling me?” she hisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter clutches her tighter. “Because I… I don’t know. I shouldn’t be telling you. I should be arresting you. But…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pauses, and Cinder wills her not to finish, trying to extinguish the flame of hope that has sparked within her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. You need to run, before it’s too late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder finally pushes back from the embrace, her hands tightening into fists. “I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter grabs her hand, pressing it into a fist, her own palms wrapped around it. She looks into Cinder’s eyes, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she can’t look away. “Please. I know you don’t trust me, but I promise. He’ll be here within minutes, with soldiers. You’re powerful but- but I can’t let you take that chance. Please, just run away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is this?</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinder bites her lip, reluctantly drawing her hand away from Winter. Unexpectedly, a thought pops into her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… what about you? If it was your job to apprehend me, then won’t you be in trouble?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter shakes her head. “He’ll be upset, but he’ll get over it. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Okay,” Cinder agrees uncertainly, nodding slowly. She begins to back away, spotting the exit out of the corner of her eye. She turns to leave, then stops, looking over her shoulder. There, in the dim lights of the ballroom, Winter Schnee is the most magnificent woman she has ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charming, elegant, divine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gift from heaven, and Cinder is being sent straight to hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns around and rushes out the door, smirking to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Destiny, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Figures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter remains in the ballroom, standing alone as the dancers whizz around her. She watches Cinder go, unmoving even as there is no one left to watch, as guards start pouring in by the dozens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she made the right call. Maybe she didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps this Cinder girl is an even worse influence on her than she had imagined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter will make sure to tell her that when they meet again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fate has a way of working these things out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! please tell me if I have any typos, or need to add any tags or anything of the sort. feedback is always appreciated, and <a href="https://twitter.com/sapphicscarlett">you can find me on twitter @ sapphicscarlett</a>. here's a link to my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/sapphicscarlett">curiouscat</a>!! also, winter in the latest episode,,, hhhh. I hope you have a lovely day/night/afternoon!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>